


The Santa Suit

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, daddy!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: Dean and Sam plan an impromptu surprise to save Christmas for your daughter.





	The Santa Suit

“Look, Daddy! This one’s in the shape of a Christmas Tree!”

“Wow!” Dean whispered in exaggerated awe as he looked down at your daughter’s significantly misshapen christmas cookie. “You’re right, Katie. It does look like a Christmas Tree.”

“Nice save,” you whispered with a soft smile as you brushed past Dean on your way to the oven.

You could hear Katie continue to chatter on happily about the cookies as you opened up the oven, and Dean just kept going right along with her, as he had been all day.

Katie had been making cookies for Santa all afternoon, which she had decided would be her new yearly tradition. Dean was her official taste tester. In fact, he’d probably had enough cookies to fill three Santas, but he kept right on eating. Anything for his baby girl.

Pulling the pie you’d made for Christmas dinner out of the oven, you let your smile widen. Dean may have been one of the most dangerous men in the world, but around his daughter, he was a total softie. That just made you love him even more.

“Here, try this one, Daddy!”

“I’m not sure if I can, Katie,” Dean said, groaning dramatically as he held his stomach. “I think I’ve had enough cookies for two years… Wait is that pie?”

You let out a deep laugh at that one. “Yes, it’s pie, but you can’t have it until tomorrow night. It’s for the Christmas dinner.”

“But, Y/N……”

“Don’t you ‘but, Y/N’ me, Dean Winchester. You’re not touching this pie. Besides,” you muttered with a mischievous smile. “I thought you were full.”

Dean flashed you a cocky, heart-stopping smile. “Oh, baby. There’s always room for pie.”

“Mmhmm,” you whispered as you pursed your lips. “I’m not falling for that routine, mister. Now, you two better finish up. We’ve got to meet your mom in an hour to go see Santa.”

“About that…” Sam announced as he walked into the kitchen while staring down at his tablet, “we may have a problem. We’re snowed in!”

“What?” you exclaimed in surprise before you moved to stand by Dean, who had pulled Katie into his lap.

“It says the storm got so bad that the snow plows can’t get through. They just closed all the roads.”

Dean frowned and tightened his hold on Katie as tears started to gather in the corners of her eyes. “But, what about Santa?!” she cried.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Sam muttered quietly. “I don’t think we’re going to be able to see Santa after all.”

“No!” Katie screamed before she jumped off Dean’s lap and ran crying down the hallway.

Dean started to go after her, but you stopped him with a hand to his chest. “I’ll go calm her down. It’ll be fine.”

As soon as you left the room, Dean turned to his brother. “We gotta find a way fix this, Sammy.”

Sam smiled knowingly. “I know. I think I might have just the idea.”

By the time you’d calmed Katie down and made it back to the kitchen, Dean and Sam were long gone.

Katie looked around and rubbed her eyes, still sniffling quietly. “Where’s Daddy and Uncle Sam?”

“I don’t know, honey. Dean? Sam?”

“We’re in here,” Sam yelled from the direction of the Library.

You took Katie’s hand and started walking in that direction, only to stop in amazement when you saw who was standing in the middle: your husband, Dean, dressed up to look exactly like Santa Claus.

“Santa!” Katie cried. She dropped your hand and ran to him, launching herself at his legs in an excited hug.

“Ho, ho, ho, little girl,” Dean shouted, his voice somehow even deeper than usual. “I saw the snow was too deep for you to come to me, so I decided to come to you.”

“This. Is. So. AWESOME!”

You and Dean laughed while Sam kneeled down next to his niece and looked her in the eye. “Hey, Katie,” he whispered, “what’d you say you and I go get Santa his cookies?”

“Yeah!” she yelled. “Be right back, Santa!”

You laughed even more openly watching your daughter easily drag her giant of an uncle out of the room before turning to face your husband. “Wow, babe, this is amazing. Did you actually get a Santa suit?”

“Kind of,” he muttered before pulling the beard down so his face was free. “Sammy found this in the Men of Letters archive. I don’t even want to begin to guess why it would be down there.”

“Me neither,” you said with a laugh as you walked over to him and wrapped your arms around his waist. “I can’t believe you did this.”

“Of course I did, baby. You know I’d do anything for Katie.”

“I know you would and I love you for that,” you whispered. You leaned up to give him a kiss, but he pulled back.

“Woah, hold up there. I don’t want our daughter to have one of those ‘I Saw Mommy Kissing Claus’ moments.”

“Ha!” you snorted. “You’re such a nerd, Dean.”

“But, you love me anyway,” he sassed with a smirk before pulling his beard back on just as Katie came running back into the room with a plate of cookies.

“Look, Santa! We made you cookies.”

“Wow,” Dean said energetically. “Did you know those cookies look just like Christmas Trees?”

“That’s what I said!” Katie yelled, flashing Dean a smile bigger than you had ever seen. “Isn’t that what I said, Mom?!”

“It sure is, sweetheart,” you agreed with a grin as Dean lifted Katie up and carried over to the glittering Christmas Tree where he took a seat with her on his lap. As you and Sam watched Katie tell him about all of her wishes, you couldn’t help but smile. It was like all of your life’s dreams were coming true right in front of your eyes.

Being snowed in had never looked so good.


End file.
